Broad Sky Saber
was a Second Generation Legitimacy Kingdom Object, piloted by Dimiksy Nikolaschka.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Design The Broad Sky Saber has a spherical main body. Below the main body, it has two long floats extending from front to back. It also has three leg-like parts extending from both the right and left. It has six large cannons sticking out of the front of the spherical main body, bound together like a Gatling gun, but without any visible any mechanism for rotating them. On its back, it has a unit similar to a steel tower. The Broad Sky Saber has the Nikolaschka family coat of arms on it, as well as Dimiksy's personal decorative blue and gold ribbons.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 14 Technology The Broad Sky Saber is a cutting edge Object developed for Dimiksy, rumored to have exceeded the boundaries of the second generation and approached the third generation. The legs on either side are forced brakes, that work like pile bunkers. The Broad Sky Saber can use them to make tight turns by slightly altering the resistance between the two sides. In a close quarters fight, it can fly around like lightning. At first sight, the Broad Sky Saber has six large laser beam cannons bounded together in its front, which Quenser initially speculated might be similar to the multiple cannons of old battleships, a way to offset poor accuracy. However, these are not its real main cannons. Main Cannon The Broad Sky Saber's main cannon is a high output laser beam cannon located on a satellite in orbit, which leaves an orange trail as its roasts the moisture and dust in the air which persists as an afterimage for some time afterwards. The orange beam can be seen from really far away, and it's powerful enough to blow up rubble hundreds of meters into the air. The main cannon’s range is an entire third of the planet and it likely possesses smaller anti-air lasers as missile countermeasures. The Broad Sky Saber uses GPS to aim its orbiting cannon. Of course, the orbiting cannon is unreliable against an Object that's constantly moving unpredictably at high speeds. Normally, the six cannons on the front will be used to hold the enemy Object in place. During that time, it can take aim from the orbiting cannon. Since they are not main cannons, they may be enough to wear down the enemy’s armor, but they aren’t powerful enough to pierce the cockpit.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 17 Since the cannon is in space, it can ignore the weight of armor that normally prevents using an Object's main cannons separated from the Object. Laser Space Elevator The Broad Sky Saber has a laser space elevator attached to its back, so it doubles as a space development base. This eliminates the need to devote resources to protect a static facility. It uses this space elevator to fire a powerful laser beneath a container and stimulate diffuse reflections to explosively expand the air to launch the container upwards. This container holds a mega battery filled with power from the Broad Sky Saber's reactor and it's used to supply power for the orbiting cannon, though Quenser speculated it likely generates power via megasolar or chemical oxygen iodine. Since the laser space elevator uses extremely high temperatures to explosively expand the air, it takes time for the rapid cooling. Once it does cool, it has to take measurements to ensure the elevator’s guiderails have not been distorted. Because of that, the Broad Sky Saber can only shoot once every seven minutes. The Broad Sky Saber has an isolated emergency targeting evasion system that prevents an attack on the coordinates emitting a special signal from an ultraviolet marker. In case the firing cancellation process can’t kick in fast enough, it automatically moves its aim to a location away from the marker.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 19 Dimiksy could have put a JPlevelMHD reactor with the orbiting cannon, eliminating the need of using the space elevator to supply it with energy and increasing its firing rate. However, he feared that if he put someone in orbit or automated the process, the main cannon could be used against him. Since the cannon needs to have its energy supplied for each individual shot by him, he's safe even if someone takes over it. As with other Objects, the Broad Sky Saber also has an emergency shutdown code. In its case, this code is a numerical string represented by 13 hexadecimal digits stored on a flash memory card about the size of an eraser. The data is stored as an image rather than simply as numbers, so it has to be displayed, read by a human, and then manually inputted into the hotline that's disconnected from the military network and connected the control room to the Object. This is, of course, to ensure an analog human has to take part in the process somewhere. Otherwise, the danger arose of external interference from hacking. The flash memory card also has a lock that requires the thumbprint of the authorized user and it also checks for abnormalities in the perspiration and pulse rate in the thumb.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 15 Specifications *Class: Space Development Support Weapon *Type: Amphibious (Dimiksy claims it's 3rd Generation) *Length: 80m (Main gun fully expanded) *Armor Material: 2cm x 500 layers (including welding impurities) *Propulsion Engine: Air cushion propulsion system *Top Speed: 550km/h *Main Armament: Ultra high output laser beam cannon in satellite *Secondary Armament: Laser beams, coilguns, etc *Main Color: Gray Chronology The Coming of Third Generation The Broad Sky Saber was the Object fielded by Dimiksy Nikolaschka in the Royal Duel between himself and princess Staivia Nikolaschka to determine the heir to the throne of the Volga District. After ambushing Stavia and her bodyguards in the Amazon District, Dimiksy captured Staivia's maid Mikfa to force Staivia into boarding the Assault Signal, an outdated Object prepared for the duel. Once princess Staivia entered the cockpit of the Assault Signal, the Royal Duel officially started. However, Unicorn's rampage on the Flightburg Air Force Base made the duel void and allowed Quenser and Heivia to call for help. The ones to answer their call were the standing defense unit of the Amazon District and their Object, the Forest Roller. Quenser and Heivia's relief was short-lived, as almost immediately the Broad Sky Saber used its laser space elevator. While the two were initially puzzled at this action, a high output laser beam fell from the heavens beyond the horizon, heavily damaging the Forest Roller and immobilizing it. It was fired from the Broad Sky Saber's true main cannon in orbit. The second shot of the orbital cannon was on its own base, which ultimately led to the discovery of the safety beacon used to prevent friendly fire from the orbital cannon. Quenser and Heivia, with the help of Unicorn, managed to spread the beacon signal throughout the area. The coronal discharge of St. Elmo’s fire caused by the Broad Sky Saber destroyed its own ultraviolet signal. This caused its next shot to destroy its own laser space elevator. Claire Whist then used the remote control function of the Assault Signal to destroy the Broad Sky Saber and kill Dimiksy. References Category:Objects